Breath Of Life
by heavenlyparty
Summary: "I don't want to live for the rest of my life as a slave. I haft to escape this place before it's to late." In a world where magicians and non magicians once used to live in peace. Elsa a sorceress of ice and snow finds herself in the middle of a world full of intrigues and cruelty before it's to late. (AU) Jack&Elsa( Hans&Gothel)
1. Chapter 1

Breath of Life

(THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW ANY HISTORICAL EVENTS FROM OUR REALITY REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE BUT BASED IN OUR WORLD AS WE KNOW IT) This is a new fanfiction idea that I came up with and if you're interested in reading more than you can give it a like or comment so I will know if anyone is interested in reading more! :D

Chapter 1:

Hello my name is Elsa. I am a 21 year old woman from Arendelle in Norway. Arendelle is a very small town compared to others we have in our country. But it's just the way I liked it, even though many said it would be too small I'd always felt some kind of… security behind it. I grew up with my mother, my father and my little sister Anna. We used to live in a small cottage outside of the village alone from everyone else. Now you may wonder why we choose to live that way, isolated from everyone else. But it wasn't exactly by choice. You see I am a magician. I grew up with powers just like my mother had, magic has always been one of the family traits we've had that's been passed over for several decades. I remember how my mother used to tell me and Anna stories about all the good things magicians like me had done for our society through history. We've done all kinds of favors like prevented wars to help the inhabitants through epidemics, all to enhance to bond between us human beings and to unite as one. My mother used to say that all magicians follow a couple of rules to life their lives, every human being magical or not are to be respected and treated in an equal way. Never forget to show compassion and gentleness towards every soul friend or foe. And remember to always help others in need for the way you treat someone that's how they'll treat you back. Following those words would not only please our state of minds but to also enhance the peace that we'd have for so long time.

To sum it up, having magic used to be a positive thing. We respected them just like they respected us. Everyone was happy. But something changed, and drastically for that matter. When an epidemic hit Europe there were for some reason no healing powers that could have saved those who were infected, all efforts were for nothing. Many died in the long run and along with the disease followed starvation and economic crises, people started to die because they're fields could never harvest out the amount of food so that people would survive through the cold winters. International corporations that once used to flourish were cut shortly after the disease hit the continent.

But somewhere there had to be a fault for all this pain and misery that was brought to our society. Something or rather someone had to be responsible for causing this agitation, all this suffering. And do you know where the blame was pushed upon? We magicians, and only because our magic couldn't save all those people. They were asserted that it was us who had caused all of this. That we'd created this spell just to gain a more powerful position in order to take over the throne and kill all that was not like us. The rumors started to spread throughout the nation. It went faster than a blink of an eye and soon magic was forbidden to use, death threats came couple of times a week. Everything from smashed windows to burned fields. In the end we had to flee, to hide ourselves and if it was necessary change our identities. But what we thought would be the end of this madness was far from it, it was now legally accepted by the king for death penalty but only on magicians, and all of this because of some rumors. There was a massacre spreading throughout the continent and more than 95% of the population that were magicians was killed. I lost my mother in that bloodbath, I was only 12 years old at that time and my sister Anna was 9.

The only reason why I made it out alive was because my mother covered it up for me and luckily they believed her. She was taken from our home, and that was the last time I ever saw my mother again. We were all devastated of our mother's death, and I think my dad suffered most of all. But he knew in the end that sulking over his wife's death wouldn't solve any of the problems, he had to take care of me and Anna now all by himself. My dad decided to move out of the city into a small farm, to make it easier for all of us to live on our own goods. My dad strictly forbid me to use any magic at all, he said it was for my own good and being the little girl I was and after witnessing the consequences if anybody saw me I followed his commands. The years went by quickly, me and Anna grew up to be young and healthy women. We lived a happy life with our dad in the small house we'd bought all those years ago. Things had started to look up but the suffering was not done yet on my part.

It was a cold and snowy night that I had sneaked out of our house in the middle of the night to practice on my magic. I knew that it was dangerous and impulsive thing to do, something that not even Anna would have done but I just wanted, no I needed to remember the feeling of using magic once again. I had walked deep into the forest, and started to use my magic to create different types of mammals with the snow. Yes I was a magician of snow and ice. I thought I had been all alone that night but what I wasn't aware of the cold gray eyes watching my every move.

That was the night I met Gothel, a woman around her early 40's. She'd appeared to be kind and trustworthy at first but that was far from the truth. She tricked me into believing that she was a sorceress just like me. But instead she kidnapped me, locked me in a cell somewhere I had no idea where it was located along with many other magicians like me. I learned quickly that this is what she was living on, to sell us to other countries. I learned that there was something far more complex, more dangerous than I could've ever imagined. The reason why she sold us was to help the other countries to overpower each other to be the one and only dominant nation in Europe. For years I watched what became my only friends in this hell that we lived in get sold to different countries. But what it I didn't knew was that my time would soon come near. I regretted all of the stupid mistakes I had done all those years ago, and now I had to learn from them the hard way.

But what I also didn't know was that this was where my story would begin.

Omg I'm done with the first chapter finally(crying silently) I hope that you guys will like it. And as I said before this is only me trying out for a Jelsa fanfiction so if this sucks than you can just tell me that and I won't continue with it.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **

The life as a slave was never to your benefit, it was something that I had learn from the past years, and how could it be? People like me, people born with special powers were outcasts, a danger to the society that we were living in. We only brought more trouble rather than help for others. Humans were agitated as soon magicians were mentioned in various situations, not only became me accused as animals raised by the devil itself, they'd also blaimed us for the epidemic that had hit Eroupe, infered that we'd cast the spell to obliterate all non-magicians. But no matter how much we tried to converse this insane theory all our attempts were to no use.  
When Gothel had captured me all those years ago she'd transferred me and other magicians to a place far away from what used to be my home. It was a prision that slavetraders such as herself kept us until a customer was interested in buying one of us for their inhuman acts.

For many years we lived under conditions that most people would not survive in, treated like savages we barely got any food for the day and were under no conditions allowed to go outisde our cells. When time went by, what remained of my once healthy body vanished, nowdays I was only made of skin and bone. But it wasn't only my appreance that changed but also mental state, The lust for life vanished and my hope of getting out decreased day after day.  
The only thing that kept me somehow from falling into insanity was my cousin Rapuznel who had also been captured. Rapunzel was just like me a magician allthough she possesed the power of healing and light. During our inprisoment we help eachother up when one of us had fallen, together we managed to somehow stay positiv despite our situation. She was my lifeline and I was hers.

But the horrible fate of reality was at some time going to rip us appart when she one day was gone from my side.

*****Flashback*****

I had once again woken up from a horrible dream, body shaking violently as I recalled everything that happened in it. This dream had returned lots of times before and it made countless of scars in my mind every single time. In my dream I witnessed Gothel and her workers abusing my parents and Anna. I had been chaged against tree, powers not working, desperately trying to break myself free from this trap but none of my attemps to free myself had failed miserably. Standing there and not being able to help my family I had to listen to their desperate screams for help.

"HELP US ELSA!"

"PLEASE GOD DON'T DO THIS TO US, ELSA HELP US I BEG YOU!"

"ELSA!" My sister has shouted at me as I watched her beaten body fall down onto the ground with Gothel's laughter in the background.

Then it ends there. Always at that time. This nightmare haunts me almost everyday, and it was slowly killing me on the inside. I dried away the sweat that had formed on my forehad and looked over at Rapunzel's place to see that it was empty. With panic rising within me I haistly look around the room to see if she's somehow at some of the other magicians place. But everyone is asleep, and Rapunzel is nowhere to be found. I stand up and walk over to the prison bars and saw one of the workes sitting with his group of people laughing at something that they must have found funny. One of the workers saw me and walked over to my place.

"You're not supposed to be awake you scum, get away from the bars!" He shouted at me and took a grip of one of my hands.

"P-please tell me where's Rapunzel! Where is she?!" I pleaded trying to get back my hand, the group of workers started snickering once again and now I realized that something was terribly wrong.

"You're getting lucky peasant." Said one of the others in the group. "Being the first one of the other prisoners to hear the lucky news. Your little friend has been sold to one of the kingdoms far away for a great amount of money." He said and now the man holding my hand pushed me so I feel down on my back as they laughed at my misery. I slowly walked back to my "bed" and wept quietly until the sun rose up in the horizion.

*Done with flashback*

I could still remember Rapuzel's smile and her small laughters even after all that time she'd been gone. She'd been gone for moths now and my time spent in this hell of a prison wasn't as easy to get through as they'd once been when Rapunzel was here. But I had to stay alive despite my lack of lust for living. Right now I was currently sitting in the cold and dark cell, many of the prisonres were gone but there was me and five other people both men and women. They were all gathered aroung in a circle while I sat on what used to be Rapuzel's place.  
But when a group of workes opened the cell and walked in the circle was haistly splittred and everyone minded their own buissnes. It took me a long time to understand what was happening until I was forced up on my legs and dragged away from the cell.

"Where are we going?" I asked desperatley still following them without fighting back. Neither of the men answered as I was dragged into a whole other part of this huge place, the enviorment changed and suddenly the walls and furniture was far more luxurous than before.

After some time we found ourselves at a big wooden door, forced to go inside I saw infront of myself two people, but it wasn't just any people. Gothel the woman who had captured me all those years ago sat by the desk facing a man who suddenly look over at my place.  
It was Prince Hans of The Southern Isles. The prince along with Gothel stod up and walked over to me, feeling my legs starting to shake I forced myself to think of more pleasant things to keep my calm.

"This is the one your looking for, she's very young and posseses a lot of power." Gothel said while the prince circled around me.

"So what can this girl do?" He asked Gothel not entierly convinced.

"This girl have the power to control ice, witnesses say that she's incredibly talented and powerful and I myself can also confirm that." She looked over at me with a cold look in her eyes. "Go on show our guest what you can do."

From earlier experiences I knew that you should never let Gothel wait, she's very impatient with her prisoners and will do anything if they disobey her orders So I took a deep breath and started to make slow handmovements. The colour of the walls suddenly dissapeard in a layer of ice as a could of above us created a snowstorm. I let myself stay there for a moment until I stopped what I was doing and saw everything dissapear. The room was quiet for a moment as the prince observed me, Gothel on the other hand looked very pleased with herself.

"Impressive." The Prince said. "Very Impressive." After that I couldn't remmeber much of what had happened, it only took a short time until I found myself in another room.

*In Gothel's office*

Prince Hans stood by the window and listened carfully to what Gothel was saying.

"She's one of a kind Prince Hans. The girl posseses a power that is very unusual to find nowdays. There are only a few of them left after the slaughter. But she's powerful, very powerful.

And indeed she was, he'd seen her forming the massive storm inside the office, how the walls had slowly dissapeared behind layers of snow and how the snow and suddenly fallen down forcefully onto everything in the room creating a land of snow everywhere. She was very powerful.

"Having her on your side.." Gothel continued. "Could make you win the war between The Southern Isles and Arendelle once and for all."

Hans thought of the long lasted war that had been going on between the powerful kingdoms and what an advantage The Southern Isles would have if they'd keep this girl Elsa on their side. Not only had she been very powerful but also pleasant in apperance despite the lack of curves on her body.

"How much does she cost?" Hans asked turning around to face Gothel.

"Oh... that's not improtant for now, but have we made ourselves a deal?" She said slowly coming towards him, Hans thought about his home, his mother, father and his 11 brothers. How he could finally gain their trust and the honor that he truly deserved. If he with Elsa's help finally won the war against Arendelle, the price and celebration that would be waiting for him at home was far bigger than any could even imagine. A smile formed on his handsome face as he took of is glove and shook her hand.

"Yes, we have."

Elsa's POV:

Hours had went by since my last meeting with Gothel and the Prince. I had heard of this before, how magicians like I, were sold for other peoples twisted plans. And now there was a risk that I would also be one of them. I slowly walked over the the door and heard some of the workers talking outside.

"Did you hear that prisoner 923 has been soled to the Prince of The Southern Isles?" It was as if a knife had been pierced through my heart when I heard those words. It was now official.

"No wait are you serious? Maaaan that's to bad I wouldn't have complained if I had gotten her for myself." The other one said as their laughter slowly dissapeared from my door. I was finally alone, tangled up on my own thoughts and worries. This couldn't be happening? How would I ever get home again if my fate was to be a slave for my enemies. What would happen to me? What would they do to me?

When all of my feelings became overwhelming ice started forming on my hands. What should I do? That was the majour problem, should I give up and let myself fall into a meaningless life of slavery when there still was hope. Or should I try to escape with the risk of getting caught and perhaps facing an even worse destiny than what could have been.

I thought about Rapunzel, how her smile had encouraged me to keep holding on despite our situation. I thought about my dad and my sister at home, how they must be waiting for me to come home. That small spark of hope that might still be inside of them. And then it was like a last piece of a puzzle had fallen into it's place.

No.

I refused to live such a life, if there was still hope for me. I would take my advantage of it. And make the most of it while I still had a chance. My body had stopped shaking as I looked around the room once again. It's condition may have been better than the prisoncell, but it didn't stop me from using my strongest card. Magic. I walked over to the window and saw a huge lake beside our prison. This could be my only way out of this hell and free myself for a life in imprisonent.

I started to wave my hands oce again as ice and snow created itself in the room, with all of what was left of my energy I managed to create such temprature that the walls by the window broke down and made a big whole enough to get out of there. This was my only chance. I would take it.

Okay so I'm extremly lazy when it comes to fanfiction writing but I decided to actually finish this story, so I hope that you guys will like this chapter and we'll see each other soon. Bye! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I knew my time was limited, after I had cast the spell which froze the entire cell, the walls on my left side collapsed. There was an echoing sound, remiding me of a thunderstorm as it's enourmous stones violently fell down onto the rocks beneath the prison. I heard the sounds of guards coming closer to me. There was no way that my damage could be unheard and the news had with a certainty arrived at Gothel's office by now. Unless she hadn't heard it herself.

There was no turning back now, if my escape plan failed there was with no doubt a punishment coming my way, for I knew how Gothel handled with prisoners who dared to go against her will.

It made me remember one time when Rapunzel was still around, there was a young boy, about 5 years younger than us, he had the power to control animals by just talking to them. One day he stood up against the guards, they dragged him away from the cell, we all were wondering what happened to the boy as no information were given to us. Speculations were made, some thought he'd been sold to a kingdom, others thought he's been slaughtered. But a week later he returned, there were scars all over his back, open wounds in a mix of new blood and already old one. Himself seemed to be somewhere else, there was no spark, no light in his eyes. It was almost as if he seemed dead. There was not a single emotion in his face but we all knew that his body said the complete opposite.

It was a horrendous sight, those kind of wounds that stay with you forever, remiding yourself everyday of how powerless you were to prevent it from happening. Nobody said a thing, no one dared all we could do was to stare in utter horror at the boy who was trembeling, using all the energy he had left to stand up.

I remember that the guard's voice was stern and threatening, he said and I could still quote it today. "If your foolish enough to stand up to your authorities, you'll turn out like this." I would never forget those words. Shortly after that, just like Rapunzel he was sold to another kingdom far away from here, never to see him again.

The sound of guards coming closer snapped me back to reality. It was now or never. Now in this moment I was in a crossroad to decide which path my life would go. Would I spend the rest of my life in the hands of someone else other than me, living a life without a freedom of speech. Or if I would live a life free from slavery, to do as I please. It had never been as clear to me. I could do this! I had to. I told myself as I jumped down onto the nearest rock.

Prince Hans POV:

When the news had arrived that Elsa had escaped from her cell, guards from all over the prison searched for any sign of the ice magician, and I had taken it upon myself to find her. The first location to look for her was the prison cell she was sent to. When we had arrived there the first thing that we noticed was a enourmous gap in the wall, stones had fallen down onto the rocks beneath the prison as snow vigorously fell down from the sky and into the cell, walls covered in frost all of the damage was because of one girl.

I felt anger building itself up inside me, but I had to keep my calm. My father had taught me how emotions was a weakness to satisfy your enemies, how valuable it was to be collected and calm even in desperate times. And I had no intention to losing it now.

"Follow me we haft to find the magician before it is to late!" I demanded the guards as we waded out in the bitter storm outside of the cell.

Elsa's POV:

I jumped down onto several rocks until I found a somewhat steady ground. Even though the weather made it hard for me to see I could still comprehend that I was by the water. Behind me was a small door leading into the prison. But the question was 'how was I suposed to flee?' there was nothing but a lake infront of me and behind me was only the way back to the hell I had managed to escape from.

In a situation like this any normal human being would have panicked, but there was a determination inside of me, strong enough to conquer my fear, it was that determination which had led me to were I was. And it had no intention to let go of me yet. For the first time in forever I believed in myself. I believed that I could finally take of my chackles and forget that this had ever happened. For the first time in forever I felt a spark inside of me, a glimpse of hope that I one day could reunite with my family.

I looked down onto my hands and saw remains of frost on them. If I had the power to freeze an entire cell then... perhaps I could do the same with the water. I took a step and the surface slowly turned into ice, once my foot touched the cold ice it was hard enough for a person to stand on. I watched in amazement and without any doubt I sprinted out in the darkness as ice formed itself underneath me, now I could hear sounds of guards, they must have found my hiding spot as a loud slam could be heard from behind me. But I just kept running until I found land once again. Despite the terrible weather I could still see that there was a forrest infront of me, I looked back one more time and then went into the dark forrest disapearing from reality.

Gothel POV:

There was not a word in the world that could describe the rage that went through my body in is moment. When I had found out about the ice magicians' dissaperance I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to find her and punish her for dissobeying order. I would once and for all teach her to know where here place was, that I was her master, and she was nothing. This girl was not only l jeopardizing my trading with the Southern Isles, but also with my entire business itself. A mere girl could ruin everything that I had worked for, and if just a girl could cause such damage then there would in no time cause a riot in the remaining slaves. If it happened years of tears, sweat and blood would all be for nothing. And god forbid it from happening.

The door behind me opened, I turned around and saw Prince Hans standing there. The look on his face said it all, the girl had managed to escape.

"We have not find the girl, she's gone." He said with a stern voice, I watched as he closed the door and walked into the centre of the room. "She must have used her powers to create a hole in the wall and then escaped from there."

"What about the guards?"

"They are searching all over the area trying to find tracks of were she could have gone, but as it looks right now with the current weather they will dissapear in no time." I took a deep breath and collected all of the feelings I felt in this moment, holding up my stern image. Expressing my inner emotions would not help to fix the already caused damages. There was still hope, she could not have gone that far yet and if so then we would most likely find her dead from the storm outside by the morning. Still so there was not a time to speculate, I had to have the clarification that she was dead otherwise it would be to risky for my business, and I was not going to allow that.

"We need to find her and as soon as possible, I am going to send a troup of soilders to find her. If I could follow them then I would, but as the situation looks right now I need to keep the control here at the castle. The news of the magicians' escape must have made it's way to the prisoners by now. I need to make sure that she doesn't cause even more damage to our trading and my company then it already has." The Prince took a moment to process everything I had just said and looked out of the window.

"I cannot return to the Southern Isles without the magician, my father sent me on this mission and made it clear that if could not bring her then I could forget of ever coming home. This is perhaps the most important mission I will ever have for my honor depends on this. I will follow your troup of soilders to make sure that the magician returns alive." I nodded and then watched as the Prince walked out of the room.

Elsa's POV:

I do not know for how many hours I had walked in the storm, it felt as if it had been forever since I escaped that hell of a place. Maybe it was hours or maybe it was just minutes. Either way I could feel the coldness sweep into my bones worsen my capability to walk more. The storm had gotten worse and the wind hade it harder for me to continue. Everytime a wind swept through or felt the cold snowflakes touch my body a shiver went done my spine. The excuse of clothing I wore did not keep me warm for one second, My entire body pleaded for me to stop fighting, it was on it's peak but I knew that if I gave up now I would either be found by the guards and taken back to the prison. Everything I had worked for would have been for nothing. Or I would for sure die in the storm, as insane as it sound I would rather have choosen the latter option. There was no way I would ever let anyone decide over my life again. It was now or never.

In the near distance I could see a small cottage, it gave me a small part of hope as I made my way over there. But unfortunately the closer I got the more my vision started to blur, for the first time since I had been trapped in the cell I could feel panic rise within me, no I could not die now. Not when I was so close to finding shelter, when I was so close to freedom. But no matter how much my mind was screaming for me to continue my body behaved as if it was living it's own life, in just a couple of seconds I could feel an intense coldness against my right side of my body. The storm was getting worse as I could feel the wind get stronger and snowflakes fall down fiercly onto my already numb skin. I tried to call for help but it was as if my voice had been taken away and all I could do was to aimlessly hope for someone to find me. But I knew somewhere deep inside of me that this was a suicide-mission from the beginning. The chance of suceeding was very limited, I would either have been caught by the guards or killed by the storm. It had only been a small chance that I would actually have suceeded, but despite it all I still took the risk and now my life was on the line because of it. Somewhere deep inside I knew this all along, but I still kept that spark of hope, the hope for a better life, the hope that I would live the rest of my life from slavery. To be free from all the pain that Gothel had caused me. But as I had said before it was all worth it, I would rather have died a free man than to be in the (?) of someone elses.

In my numb state I could hear a voice not far away from me, it was rather young and didn't seem to be at all similar to all the guards back at the prison. I wanted to shout but it was as if my body was somewhere else, my voice gone from the cold, vision was blurring, my mind was starting to fade away until I felt a warm hand lay itself over my forehead. In a couple of seconds the coldness from the snow was replaced with a certain warmness instead, the heat from another body. I was being carried. I used the last bit of energy I had left to open my eyes only to catch a glimpse of blue eyes and silvery hair. Something inside me told that I could trust him. That he was no danger to me, in that moment I felt my body relax for the first time in years. I closed my eyes once again and listened to the sound of his beating heart until I felt myself slow fading away into unconciousness.


End file.
